


Hemophobia

by Decaykid



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, Gen, use of a Dominator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Choe Gu-sung he “doesn't do well around blood”, which can be problematic considering the people he keeps as company and the situations he finds himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemophobia

**Author's Note:**

> One of three interpretations of Choe's statement to Rikako when he says "doesn't do well around blood and stuff".

To say that Choe Gu-sung has a distaste for Makishima's clientele would be an understatement. It seems the majority of the populace who wants to take down Sybil are greasy no-good-doers that give Choe the creeps, as well as the urge to bath after dealing with them. However, he tries not to mind it too much, if it means Makishima trusts him to be his public face, his link between. There are days he does mind, though. Days like today, when Makishima decides to meet a client face to face, if only out of curiosity or the need for social politeness, it'd be rude to never personally thank these people for providing their services, after all.

The current bunch are some kind of illegal distributors of some sorts, if their clothing and mannerisms are anything to go by. They're most likely providing Makishima with something for Mido-san to use, another person of less desirable company, Choe thinks, despite his knowledge on technology. The man is a sad one, the hollow shell of someone who once was, much like goonies in the room. He looks disdainfully at his watch, wondering how long Makishima plans on visiting. Though Choe's never had the ability to socialize with people the way Makishima can, he deals with these people on a fairly regular basis, and can only handle them in small quantities. He's fairly certain Makishima can't possibly be enjoying himself, though one would never tell by looking at him.

Choe's pulled from his thoughts when someone enters from the back and the entire atmosphere in the room shifts. He ignores the droning of Makishima's polite tone, instead focusing as the new member exchanges a few hushed words with someone else, and something is passed between them, their eyes darting from Makishima and himself. He moves before he even sees them pull the gun, he barely has enough time to grab his boss and sling him over his shoulder to exit into the hall, pressing the younger man to the wall, using himself as a shield as gunshots echo through the dilapidated building. Whatever questions Makishima had roll away, and he doesn't protest as Choe drags him along in a near run, until they've made it outside.

"I could've handled myself, you know."

"I'm sorry, I panicked."

Makishima opens his mouth to lightly scold Choe, but is interrupted by encroaching shouts and curses. He once again finds himself being dragged about, death on their heels. Choe turns into an alleyway, the sudden change in momentum jarring Makishima.

"Do you have your costume device on you?" Choe asks between pants, now at a full run.

"Yes." Makishima replies, hoping his voice can be heard over the commotion.

"Use it."

Between the use of only one hand, and struggling to see the screen a he runs, it takes a bit before he finds what he's looking for, and at the push of a button, he's instantly transformed into a young girl, skirt of a school uniform whipping about his knees as his long, fair hair obstructs his vision. Once he removes his bangs from his face, he sees Choe is in a similar disguise and is silently thankful the hacker has the foresight for such occasions. After being jerked around a few more corners, the pair comes to a stop.

"Things certainly got out of hand quickly," Makishima remarks, his voice pitched higher from the disguise. Choe says nothing as he continues to catch his breath. He doesn't have long, as they are soon joined by one of their pursuers on a motorcycle and though the disguises work, it brings them more trouble.

"What's a couple'a girlies like you doin' here all alone?" He sneers.

Choe doesn't allow room for a reply, and Makishima vaguely wonders if they'll spend the rest of the afternoon running around town until one kind of trouble or another finally catches up to them. Though Makishima doesn't believe in omens, he has all the faith in the world that his thoughts have jinxed them when they come face to face with a Dominator. A bright beam of plasma is shot before either can react and two sets of eyes watch, mesmerized as it moves between and beyond them, hitting it's target square on the chest. The man explodes on contact, bits of him going flying as far as the eye can see, his blood sprays anyone nearby, including the two young girls. They stare, one in horror, the other in fascination as the bike wobbles, then falls to its side, unceremoniously dumping the remains of their pursuer's body u to the road.

"I'm Inspector Aoyanagi Risa of the CID. Are you two okay?"

They both turn around, relieved by the realization that they haven't been caught.

"We were alerted to an Elevated Stress Warning in the area due to gang activity and-"

Without warning, Choe Gu-sung suddenly falls to the ground, hair splayed out, skirt bunched up. Alarmed, the Inspector moves closer, but is stopped by the other girl.

"She's okay. She just has hemophobia."

Makishima smiles sweetly at the older woman.

"I'll be sure to get her home safely. She'll be okay once she calms down."

The woman gives a curt nod, and after getting the witness's testimony, is on her way.

_'So that's why you panicked and ran at the sight of a gun,'_ Makishima thinks, eyes alight with new knowledge.

He wonders why Choe never shared this information with him, and once home makes tea in preparation for a nice, long talk with Choe Gu-sung over this new information.


End file.
